


Phone Conversations

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-27
Updated: 2002-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Title speaks for itself really!





	Phone Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Phone Conversations**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** No mine. No copyright infringement. No money. No sue.  
**Category:** Josh/Donna Romance/humour (I hope)  
**Summary:** Title speaks for itself really!  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** This is just a quick thing I sat and jotted down one rainy day in Kingussie. There's no plot, it doesn't mean anything, it's just...phone conversations, really. It's purely dialogue, hope you can follow it. Thanks Carla, for your continued support and slightly bizarre help! Feedback would be lovely

"Hello?"

"Donna, it's me."

"Josh, I just got it the door. There's no way in hell I'm coming back in again."

"I wasn't going to ask you to."

"Really?"

"No."

"Thought so. I'm not coming."

"But.."

"No."

"Fine. Just tell me where the Braverman file is."

"It's where it's always been. In the filing cabinet, under 'Braverman.' "

"Oh. Ok."

"You're useless."

"Thank you."

"I'm going now."

"Fine."

 

 

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Josh?"

"Hello."

"What do you want now?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"What were you doing?"

"I just got in the shower."

"Hmmm."

"Shut up. What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for this clapped-out excuse for a printer to run off thirty copies of the thing."

"You'll be there all night."

"I know."

"So, you just decided to kill time by calling me?"

"Yes."

"Right. I'm gonna hang up, then I'm gonna unplug the phone."

"No you're not."

"I really am."

"Why?"

"Because you're bothering me."

"Am I?"

"If you're in this kind of mood, I'm not speaking to you."

"What mood?"

"This annoying mood."

"I am in no mood whatsoever."

".....What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Josh, somethings bothering you. And it's making you bother me."

"I'm fine."

"How'd the meeting go?"

"Eeehhhh..."

"It didn't go well?"

"They're a bunch of..."

"Josh."

"(sighs)...I don't know why I bother."

"That's what's wrong? Josh, you bother because you're good at what you do."

"Am I?"

"The country needs you, Lyman."

"Thank you."

"Ok, now I've finished massaging your ego, can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

 

 

"Donna, it's Josh. Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick-"

"Josh, it's 3am."

"Hello."

"Josssshhh."

"Dooonnnaaaaa...."

"Are you drunk?"

"Slightly."

"Josh!"

"Hello. Hello? (shouts) Donna! The phones don't work!"

"I'm here, Josh."

"Oh. Hello."

"Hi. Josh, are you still at work?"

"Yes...wait....yes."

"(sighs) Ok, Josh, I'm coming to get you."

"Why?"

"Can you drive."

"No."

"Well then."

"You'll get cold in your nightie."

"I'll get changed. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Donna?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

THE END


End file.
